Daddy
by Dia Newman
Summary: 20 years ago Yellow's father died. Now is the day of her wedding, and she can't help but reminiscent. -RedxYellow, hinted MangaQuest and OldRival, contest entry for RedxYellow on deviantArt


It's been twenty years since I lost you forever, Daddy. I was six at the time, and mom told me you were coming home. At the time, I was so naïve so I didn't know Mom meant you going home to Heaven. I asked what you were doing in that casket. Mom replied, "Yellow, your father's going home."

I didn't ask why he didn't come with us, seeing the tears running down people's faces.

A year later, Mom died from depression. Uncle Wilton told me, "Mommy's going home to Daddy, honey, but we have to leave Mommy behind and go home now."

Daddy, a year after that I met someone great. His name is Red, and he saved me in the Viridian Forest, in our spot. The spot you always took me, remember it? Red also helped me catch my first Pokémon, Ratty, he was a small Rattata then. Red told me the importance of loving Pokémon, and I ended up healing his wounds after he fought with Giovanni. Do you remember Giovanni Daddy, and his son Silver?

I ended up saving Red two years later from this group called the Elite Four. You would've laughed if you saw how I hid my hair in the straw hat that Blue gave me. My other friend, Green, he trained me, even if I did cry when Ratty evolved. I could tell Green got annoyed with me at times, but helped me none-the-less. Green ended up being an older brother to me.

I didn't tell you about Blue, did I? Blue's my best girl friend. She's the one who sent me after Red when I was eleven. She told me, "Hide that cute ponytail of yours so they can't use your gender against you." Blue is like my older sister, she's been there for me. Blue helped me with all that 'girl' stuff that I'm pretty sure you would've had a talk with me about.

Daddy, you remember how you taught me how to draw? I've drawn and painted many things, you would've been proud when you saw my painting of our special spot in the Viridian Forest. I've made drawings of all my friends and Pokémon. I actually started my journey as a Dex Holder because of a drawing of Red.

When I was twelve, I was sent to Johto to look for a Pokémon. I ended up helping the rest of the Dex Holder's finish off the Mask of Ice. In the end, I had to take off the straw hat Blue gave me. Red was the only one of my friends who didn't know about my true gender, and now that I think about it, his reaction was hilarious. Red finally made the connection that I was the girl he saved. After the Masked Man was defeated, it was awkward for us for a while, but we kept in touch.

Daddy, I hadn't seen Red for two years. I was so excited to see him when he was supposed to come back with Green to Green's gym. I ended up being beaten by Green's Pokémon when ChuChu, my Pikachu, wanted to fight them. I walked out of the Gym and found Silver. We learnt that Giovanni was Silver's father and I chased Sird and Gorm onto the Team Rocket Airship to find Silver. I actually got lost and found Red instead, much to my delighted surprise. Red and I found out this connection between Red and this Pokémon from space called Deoxys. It turns out it absorbed some of Red's blood Giovanni had collected from their battle when I was nine.

I ended up falling asleep after I overused my powers. Before I did, I got to explain everything to Red. I gave him ChuChu, and that's the last thing I remember.

When I woke up, I was being carried by Red in this place called the Battle Frontier in Hoenn. We were petrified for two months, and I could only imagine how frightened you would've been, Daddy. There were three other Dex Holder's besides Red and me that were petrified, and five Dex Holder's that weren't petrified. It turns out there were already ten Dex Holder's! I had no idea.

Daddy, I had loved Red for a long time. I never thought he could return my feelings, and on my fifteenth birthday, he asked me out. I said yes and started laughing. Red asked, "Why are you laughing? Did I do something wrong?" I replied with, "No, I'm just wondering what my daddy would've done if he knew I his little girl was being asked out by the Champion of Kanto."

Red was surprised. I had never spoken about you or Mom since I was seven, because people always cried. Red asked me what had happened to you guys, and I told him. I started to cry, and I realized I had pent in all my emotions. I showed Red our spot that day, and he smiled and hugged me.

When I told Green that Red asked me out, Green ran over a mile to Red's house and started to yell at him. Green shouted stuff like 'you better treat her with respect' and 'don't you dare ever make her cry'. Blue had to drag Green off, and the next day she told me I should've told her first instead of Green.

Over the years, Red and I got into a few fights (I don't actually remember them that well), and every time I thought what you would've done. Green quickly came and beat Red up, and I freaked out more.

When I was nineteen, Uncle Wilton went home with you and Mom, Daddy, but you probably already know that. I cried for weeks, the only real family I had left was gone. Red proposed to me after I got over the shock, he proposed in our spot in the forest.

That leads to today, Daddy. If was five years ago today that Red proposed to me, and it's also your birthday. Blue helped me pick out a locket to put your picture in so you can be with me when I get married. I have Mom's veil on, and Blue let me borrow some flats. I may not remember much about you Daddy, but I remember your blue eyes. Your picture is my something blue.

**~o~**

"Yellow, it's time." Yellow turned around and saw Green. He was playing a double part, Red's best man and the person to give the blonde away. Yellow nodded and put down the paper she was writing on and linked arms with Green. "What were you writing?" He asked.

"A letter to my dad." Yellow replied.

Blue smiled as she saw Yellow, as Blue was the maid-of-honor. "You look beautiful Yellow." Blue spun in her teal dress.

"You too." Yellow giggled at the look Blue gave Green, and it plainly said _"You better propose to me soon"_.

The piano began playing and Sapphire (who was the flower girl) linked arms with Ruby (he was the ring bearer) and walked down the aisle. Then Gold practically had to drag Crystal, because she would rather _not_ walk down the aisle with Gold, dating or not. Blue grinned cheekily as she made her way down by herself, ignoring the stares she received. Finally, it was Green and Yellow's turn.

Red's eyes never left the blonde's figure, even as the preacher said, "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Yellow de Tokiwa Grove and Red Kasai as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Green muttered. Green kissed Yellow's forehead and handed her to Red, giving the raven haired boy a glare that would have made the Terminator shrink. Red led Yellow to the alter and the ceremony began.

"As Yellow and Red take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family–a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." The pastor looked at the crowd them.

"If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The only thing that broke the silence was tears being shed. "I will take that as a no. On with the ceremony."

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Red and Yellow both look forward to each new season of their marriage–just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Yellow and Red, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly _love_ another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect."

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched."

"For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one–but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." The preacher took a deep breath before starting to speak again."

"At this time, I'll ask you, Red, and you, Yellow, to face each other and take each other's hands." Red and Yellow did as the pastor requested.

"Red, will you take Yellow to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Red said courage and love filling every ounce of the two syllables.

"Yellow, will you take Red to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Yellow almost whispered.

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Red grinned before he locked lips for the first time being Yellow's husband. People stood up and clapped, as Yellow and Red walked back down the aisle.

**~o~**

A week later, Yellow walked into the living room to find her husband sitting on the couch looking at a box blankly. "Red?" Yellow asked a bit worried.

"Oh–what–oh, hi Yells!" Red jumped a little putting the box down.

"What's that?" Yellow sat down next to Red.

Red's face lit up like a Roman candle. "Blue decided… to… send pregnancy tests… And a note that I'm not going to repeat."

"Ah…" Yellow nodded. "Can we go somewhere Red?"

"Where?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, but can you also make some rice balls with plums? I need to find some incense…" Yellow ignored the questioning look her lover gave her.

Red nodded and walked into the kitchen. Yellow ran back into their room and grabbed the now finished letter to her father. She stuffed it in her pocket and searched the garage, eventually finding lavender scented incense. Red appeared holding a plate of rice balls. "Are we visiting a grave…?"

"Yes…" Yellow grabbed the incense. "Okay, let's go."

It took about twenty minutes for the couple to get to the grave yard. "It's been a long time since I've been here." Yellow commented.

"Who are we visiting?" Red asked, receiving a small smile from Yellow. She just grabbed his wrist and walked over to a cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. Yellow kneeled down by a grave.

"Hi Daddy, hi Mom…" Yellow whispered as Red knelt next to her. "I brought my husband for you two to meet…" Red wrapped his arm around her waist and sat the food down. Yellow cleaned the graves and burned the incense.

"Hello…" Red said a bit awkwardly. "Yellow, when was the last time you were here?"

"When I was seven." Yellow told him. She pulled the letter out and started to burn it. "I could never come here because it always made people cry. They said my mother was full of life, and my father loved everything. Remember how you saved me in the forest?"

"Yes, why?" Red asked.

"I was there because the older population of the town couldn't stand to see me because I had my mother's looks and my father's personality. I didn't expect the Pokémon to go wild though…" Yellow laughed a bit and Red cracked a grin.

"Ah, I was your knight in shining armor." Red put a hand over his heart in a mock dream-like state.

"Yup, I wonder what my dad would've done." Yellow leaned on Red's shoulder. "Let's go home… I don't think I can stand this eerie silence we keep on breaking any longer."

Red kissed Yellow's head before saying, "You go on ahead, I'll be right there." Yellow nodded and disappeared from sight.

"I promise I'll take good care of your daughter." Red bowed his head before following his wife.

**_Later that night…_**

"WHAT?! YOUR PREGNANT?!" Red fainted and Yellow sweat dropped.

Yup, it was the start of a world full of new troubles.


End file.
